The Matrix Rebuilt
by keanu addict
Summary: The matrix has been rebuilt. With this new agent programming is there any way for Neo and the gang to be victorious? Will they stop at nothing? What lengths will they go to to defeat the Matrix?


Author's Note: After watching The Matrix, I fell in love with it! Keanu Reeves made the movie a huge success, without him I wouldn't even have watched the movie. (I have seen this movie 40 times and counting... seriously!) Oh and if you read this story please review it! (This is my first time on fanfic so i really don't noe how things work. I have realised that many ppl "flame" you if they dont like your story, which is why i fixed mine.) More chapters soon to come...  
  
-------------  
Chapter One  
-------------  
  
---Matrix---  
  
"Operator!" Trinity said.  
  
  
"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear," Tank said while operating the computer. "There are three agents heading your way, get out!"  
  
  
"Shit!" She said in a frightened voice. "Can you find me the nearest exit? Hurry Tank."  
  
  
"Right on it," he replied. "Got it, the intersection on Edison and 56th street."  
  
  
---Real World---  
  
Neo had just woke up. He glimpsed at the coding and realized Trinity was in danger. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
  
"Trinity and Greg went to..." Tank began.  
  
  
"I had sent Trinity and Glitch to go and search for 'her'." Morpheus interrupted in a low toned voice.  
  
  
"What? How could you have done such a thing without consulting me first?" You could see the anger in his eyes. He was too concerned about Trinity to let this little mistake slip.  
  
  
"I did what I did because I knew she would be able to find her." There was a slight pause. "Neo, I am truly sorry..."  
  
  
Neo looked into the coding. "What happened to Glitch?" But he already knew the answer to that.  
  
  
Neo went up to the computer and began typing. "I'm going in. I need to save her."  
  
  
"You can't Neo," Morpheus said. "I forbid you to go. I am sorry but it is too much of a risk. We will go into the Matrix together when the time is right."  
  
  
Morpheus stared into the coding. "They would have killed her by now, they're waiting for something, for someone..." Morpheus knew why Trinity was still alive, so did everyone in that room. There was no need to say more.  
  
  
---Matrix---  
  
She had to fight her way out of three swat teams, which was no problem to her. But in doing so she gave the agents more time to get to her, as it took time to kill all three swat teams.  
  
  
She took out two of her remaining weapons and began firing at everyone around her. By the time she ran out of ammo almost everyone was dead. She took a grenade. Pulled the pin out with her teeth, and threw it behind her. She began running out of there as fast as possible. The scorching flames reflected off of her black leathery suit and shades.  
  
  
Knowing there were three agents on her back, she ran as fast as she could to get to that phone. The sound of footsteps getting closer to her was ringing in her ears. Agents, she thought. She could hear her heart beat as she dare not think of what might happen to her if she got caught in their custody. She couldn't, not today, not when she needed to tell Neo something that she had held a secret for long enough.  
  
  
The footsteps had faded. Trinity turned around to see why she couldn't hear anyone behind her, and in that split second two agents came from no where and were staring her in the face. They were blocking her only way out. She had no choice but to run the other direction.  
  
  
"Operator! There are two agents on my back, who have blocked my way of getting to that god dam phone." Trinity said as she began to lose all hope. "Is there any other way out?"  
  
  
Tank began looking to find the nearest exit, which only took him two seconds. "The payphone on Amberville and 48th avenue."   
  
  
She could hear the phone ring; she knew she wasn't far from it. As she ran evermore faster her eyes came in contact with the phone. She was only a few feet away from the phone, when she heard a gunshot. The ringing of the phone stopped, which could only mean one thing. The third agent must have gotten there before she had, as the phone was no longer valuable to her.  
  
  
She tried to run but a fourth agent had stopped her from doing so. She had no chance but to fight them. She wasn't armed, and even if she was the agents would probably dodge all of the bullets.  
  
  
You can do this Trinity, she thought. An agent began raising a gun up to her, she cart wheeled to him and kicked the gun out of his hand. Four Agents, she thought.   
  
  
Trinity still didn't free her mind fully. She was too nervous which was causing her to base mostly everything on rules. Until she mastered this technique, she would not be able to defeat an agent.  
  
  
She fought all four agents until she was too weak to stand. She was surprised at the fact that they hadn't killed her yet.  
  
  
The agents had captured her and were using her as a decoy to get to Neo. Morpheus had recently told Neo all of the codes that each leader from Zion had given him, this is what the agents wanted. Even though Neo was the one, there was still a chance he could be captured, since they were rebuilding the Matrix secretly.  
  
  
She was chained to a chair so tightly that the chains went into her skin which caused her pain. There were many cuts and bruises on her. She was trying to break free, but was too weak.   
  
  
"So we meet again," One of the agents said to her in a crisp voice, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, that is, after Neo comes to try and rescue you." He paused. "All falls into plan."  
  
  
Agent Smith to the three others and said, "Never send a human to do a machine's job," in a calm voice. There was a pause of silence. Then he turned back and looked at Trinity, "I want four agents surrounding her at all times, we wouldn't want this to turn out a disaster like last time." And with that said he left the room.  
  
  
---Real World---  
  
"Don't worry Trinity," Neo said while leaning over her body, "Everything is going to be alright." 


End file.
